Unforgettable Holidays
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What makes the holidays unforgettable for Jessie Cena?


**Unforgettable Holidays**

**Chapter 1**

Pulling the driveway of my parent's house, parking beside the driveway in the dirt. Slowly climbing out to my black skater sneakers, closing my truck door behind me. Removing my backwards Carolina Hurricanes baseball cap, running a hand through my light brown, shoulder length hair, placing my cap back upon my head. I haven't been back home in a long time. Been out traveling with my work, the holidays is what brought me back, plus needing a break. I was burnt out, so my boss gave me some time off. Reaching into the bed of my silver pickup truck, grabbing my two big, black duffle bags. Barking could be heard from the backyard as I walked up to the side door of the house. Looking into the backyard, there were three dogs back there. One was mine, a brown and white pitbull. "Quiet down Terrance. I'll be there in a minute." The dog jumped up and down, being tied up to a nearby tree. Shaking my head as I unlocked the door, from the key that was hidden behind the mailbox. Stepping inside as I stepped up into the kitchen.

The house was quiet at the moment. Soon the house would probably be filled with people, mostly friends and family. Walking through the kitchen, into the living room. Climbing the stairs as I placed my bags into my room. Sliding down the banister as I hopped to my feet, heading outside to let Terrance off his chain before he, once again, rips it out of the tree. Setting him free, leaving the other two dogs I didn't have a clue about in their chain link enclosure. We lived out in a quiet neighborhood, on a dead end street. Playing fetch with Terrance as I heard an SUV pull up in the driveway. Not really paying attention until. "Jess! You finally made it home!" Her mother's voice rang through the crisp fall day's air. Turning around as my mother wrapped her arms around me in a bear hug. Hugging her back. "I told you I wouldn't be in until later on today. Or did bone head not give you the message?" I commented.

Pulling back from the hug as her mother sighed. "That's no way to talk about him hun." I rolled my blue eyes. "Yea that's the way I talk about him, cause he's a bone head after all." My mom, Evelyn, just shook her head as she opened the door to haul in some bags of groceries. "Can you help me unload the back of the car?" She asked. I threw the ball once more as Terrance chased it as I walked over and started carrying the bags into the house, into the kitchen. Placing them where she told me to place them. "Who's dogs in the back mom? Besides Terrance.." "Those are his dogs hun. I hope you didn't let them out. Those two and Terrance don't get a long." I shook my head as I brought in the last of the bags. "I wouldn't go near them ugly mutts if you killed me." I unlatched the door as I let Terrance into the house.

Mom sighed as Terrance came trotting in, climbing over the bags, sitting in the living room out of the way. "You know how much I hate having him in here while I'm trying to work hun." I started helping to put the food away. "Terrance's in the living room mom. How else was he suppose to get through? I'm not leaving him out there while I'm home." Sighing once again as Evelyn looked to her daughter. "I'm not going to argue with you. But when Bruce comes home. Better make Terrance scarce. He bit Bruce the other day." I snickered a bit. "Probably deserved it, the bone head." Shaking her head as she put the rest of the stuff away, leaning against the counter. "Why do you and your brother hate Bruce so much?" I finished as Terrance came into the kitchen, sitting before me as I fed him a dog treat. "It's obvious on why we hate him mom. Captain Obvious could figure it out. He treats you like dirt and you let him. Especially when he's been out drinking or high on something."

Running a hand through her dark brown locks. "I wish you would see he's trying to get better." I rolled my blue eyes. "Come on mom. You called me just last week, wanting me to fly here and save you from him." Sighing as she looked to her daughter. "A moment of weakness hun." I sighed as Terrance followed me onto the porch. "Load of bull mom. He gives you a hard time while we're around. He's going to pay I swear." Evelyn stood from the counter as she followed her daughter onto the enclosed porch. "Don't start nothing with Bruce, Jessie. Let me handle him." I looked to her as I sat on the arm of an old chair. "Your kidding right? If he even hurts you just once, I mean just once mom. He's going down. I don't care what he has to say about it." "I wish you just listen to me just once Jess. I can handle him, just if he gets crazy, let me handle it. Promise me?" I sighed as I shook my head. "No way mom. I can't sit by and let that happen, both of us won't. You know that right?"

Sighing as she seated herself upon a worn out couch, leaning against the outer wall of the house. "I know that hun. Please just try and get a long with him." I slowly stood up and looked to my mother. "I will try, but I'm not promising nothing. He even lays a finger on Terrance, me or you. He's toast. I know bro can handle himself."

Walking back into the house as Evelyn sat there. "When's your brother suppose to be coming?" She asked from the porch. "I think today or tomorrow. Why do you ask?" Evelyn slowly stood to her feet as she walked in. "I ask because he's bringing a few friends with him from his company to stay with us through the holidays." I leaned over into the doorway from the kitchen. "As in who's he bringing and how many? Don't forget cuz is staying with us too." She nods her head. "I know I didn't forget him. He told me three or four. Ones that don't have no family to head too or can't get home really." I nod as I walk into the living room. "So you want me to set up the rooms?" Evelyn smiled a bit. "Could you for me? I've got a million things to do still." I nod my head a bit. "Sure. Need any help with anything?" She shook her head. "No I think I got it. But tomorrow you, your brother, cousin and everybody else can do a few things for me. I'll leave a list when I leave in the morning for work." "Will bone head be around?" Shaking her head. "No he doesn't stay here very much, works a lot. When he's here you'll know it. Only thing that stays are his dogs."

Snickering a bit. "I can do something about that." "Leave those dogs alone Jessie. I went to feed them once, they toppled me over and was nearly mauled." Lifting a brow to this new information. "Those mutts should be put down. If they're that vicious." Evelyn shook her head. "No just leave them alone. Keep Terrance with you while you stay here." I nod. "No problem. I wouldn't let him out of my sight. Anything happens to him, I know who to blame." Heading upstairs to get the rooms set up for our guests, Terrance following as he sat his furry butt on the floor outside each room as I worked.

**Chapter 2**

Buried under the blankets after a long night, of listening to Bruce be an asshole. Terrance laid beside me on top of the covers. My feet stuck out from the covers at the end of the bed. I'm after all 5'5 in height, athletic build. But when I want to be lazy I will be. Slowly moving as all of a sudden something pounced on the bed, shaking me like I was in an earthquake or something. Opening my eyes quickly as I poked my head out. "Damn you Cuz.. Trying to do.. Give me a heart attack?" Snickering to himself as he sat upon his knees in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, running a hand over his nearly bald head. "I couldn't resist in waking up one of my favorite two cousins." Sighing as I slowly rolled onto my back and sat up supporting myself with my hands, "I see that... I thought you were my annoying twin when I felt someone pounce. I didn't expect it to be you Marcie." Rolling his eyes as he climbed off the bed as Terrance sat upon his haunches wagging his tail. Looking to the dog. "You traitor.." Marc chuckled. "I bribed him.." Looking to Marc as I tossed a pillow at him. "Don't bribe my dog you." Catching the pillow in the face as he sighs. "I won't do it again I swear.." He muffled from behind the pillow.

Getting up in just a pair of shorts and a Patriots football jersey, grabbing the other pillow. Getting out of bed as I looked to Marc. "Is John here?" Marc nods as he points to a door, half way open. Tip toeing over to the ajared door, poking my head in. There laid my lazy twin brother, half on, half off the bed, in just a pair of basketball shorts, snoring away. Marc stood behind me as he nodded as we both stepped into the room, quietly as Marc got on one side, me on the other, both armed with pillows. Looking to one another as we lifted the pillows up and gave a few whacks. Bolting up right as he blocked the pillows. "I'm up..I'm up.." He shouted as he looked to his cousin and twin sister. Sighing as he narrowed his blue eyes. "I should of known.. Predka and my sister.." Tossing a pillow at his face. "If I'm up, your lazy ass is up." Catching a pillow in the face as he fell onto his back once again. Removing the pillow. "I'm up.. Give me a moment to get motivated." I walked over the bed and out of the bedroom. "Better be getting up. Chores are needed to be done, Mom left a list." He sighed as Marc left the room, heading down stairs for some food, Terrance nipping at his heels.

Dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a light gray t-shirt, grabbing my Marines ball cap off a side table as I headed down stairs. Sliding upon the wooden floors in my socks. "Still got it.." Marc was sitting at the counter, digging into a bowl of cereal as I walked in. Seeing two pieces of notebook paper stuck to the frig. Taking them down as I read them and sighs. " You guys are gonna hate what she has us doing.." Marc finished his cereal and walked over, taking the note from my hand. "You know.. This could be fun.." I snicker. "True.. We could always stuff the bone head and make him a scarecrow.." Marc busts up laughing. "That..too." Sliding into the kitchen in a pair of camo colored pants and a black t-shirt draped over his shoulder was my brother. "What's this about stuffing the dip shit?" He asked as I handed him the list. "Chores.. Dude I just got here." Sighing as I slid on my sneakers. "So didn't I. But Mom wants us to do this stuff for her." Sighing as he ran a hand through his marine cut. "Yea I know.." Grabbing my black hooded sweat shirt off the counter. "You got the sweat shirt huh?" He asked. Nodding as I opened the door, Terrance bounding out. "Of course I wear it all the time. Well when it's not blistering hot." Both guys putting their shoes on as we headed outside.

As we got the chores done, between messing around and doing other things. Raking up the front yard was the last part. "Isn't part of Halloween, is having the leaves on the ground?" Marc asked as John finished with a scarecrow, sitting it on the front stoop. "Yea it is Marc, but this is our Mom. Don't forget.." John commented as he walked over, grabbing a rake as he continued. "So how's work been going Jess?" John asked as he continued his raking. "Same ole, same ole. Different day, piles higher." "Sounds fascinating.." Marc commented as I looked to him. "I work for the Marines. What's so fascinating about that?" Marc shrugs. "I don't know. Just thought I would make conversation." "You failed cuz." John commented with a chuckle. Terrance came running out of the back yard and jumped into the big pile of leaves. "Terrance.. Get outta there." Marc said as he stopped. Terrance barked as Marc threw leaves at him, started messing around.

"I think the dog has the right idea." I giggled out as John stopped, dropping his rake, picked me up, dropped me into the pile, then buried me in leaves. Unburying myself as I grabbed his ankle, pulling him onto his back. "You think cause you wrestle for a living you can bully me. I don't think so." John laughed as Terrance got up and started barking as we ended up playing in the huge pile of leaves. Stopping as a pickup truck pulled into the driveway. We stopped as Terrance started barking at the vehicle. "Anybody expecting company?" Marc asked. Grabbing Terrance by his harness as John and I climbed to our feet. "I am. But not until later on today." John commented.

The engine cut as the driver side door opened, a pair of black biker boots dropped into view as Bruce made an appearance from around the door. John and I both rolled our eyes, knowing this was an unexpected visit. Stumbling in his walk as he took three steps. "Hey.." He grumbled as he walked by and into the backyard. John and myself looked at one another. "This can't be good." Marc commented.

"With him, it's not cuz." John sighed as I heard the two dogs barking in the backyard, as their barks got louder as the dogs came bounding up towards the front yard. "Shit.." I commented as the dogs headed straight for Terrance, that I still had a hold of. Placing myself between the dogs and Terrance, I was knocked to the ground as I growled, letting Terrance go as he started a fight with one of the dogs. Marc and John dropped their rakes real quick as they went to break up the fighting dogs. I got to my feet as the other dog, finally got off me. John got the mutt while Marc got Terrance. I heard a huge yelp as John tossed the mutt to the ground. Bruce came running up to the front of the house. "Hey leave my dogs alone." He yelled as he stopped in his drunken steps.

John turned as the mutt got up to his paws and stood there. "Your mutts just knocked my sister over and nearly killed her dog. I have a right to hurt yours." John stated as Bruce walked up and got in John's face. "You should keep your..mutt on a leash." Bruce stated directly into John's face. I stepped up as I growled. "Your mutts are vicious, Terrance isn't. He just doesn't like you." Bruce turned enough to look at me. "Stay outta this little girl. This is between me and the mighty big man." I narrowed my eyes as kicked his foot out from underneath him. "I'll show you a little girl..." John backed me away from him as Bruce fell onto his back. "Jessie.. Don't.." John said as the other dog charged for John. Terrance got lose from Marc's grasp as he charged knocking the dog away, taking the dogs throat into his jaws. John fell backwards onto his ass, thinking the dog was going to get him.

John looked as Terrance had the big dog on his side, jaws wrapped almost around it's throat. Bruce sat up as he shook his head. "Get off my dog mutt." He kicked Terrance in the side as Terrance yelped, letting go, falling to the ground. "Terrance!" I yelled as I got to my dog's side. John got to his feet as Marc held him back. "Leave my sister's dog alone! Wanna beat on someone, beat on me punk!" John yelled as Bruce got to his feet. "Your not worth my time son.." Running a hand through his greasy short black hair, walking by both everyone as his dogs followed him. Getting his mutts into the back of his truck, climbed in and pulled out of the driveway, burning rubber in the street as he left. Marc let John go after Bruce left. I held Terrance in my lap as John knelt down. "Marc grab the keys to the truck. We're taking Terrance to the vet now!" Marc booked into the house, grabbing the keys off the counter as he closed the door to the house, everybody piling into my pickup. John placed Terrance in the back seat with me as he climbed in and drove off to the vets.

**Chapter 3**

Slowly walking down the stairs in a pair of black Ecko sweat pants and a Marines t-shirt. I had to shower as I headed into the kitchen, passing the ones in the living room. "Hey Jessie.." I stopped as I poked my head back into the living room. John looked over the top of the couch. "Trying to sneak by without saying hello?" Stepping into the living room, seeing two guys sitting around with my brother and cousin. I walked over, standing behind the couch as I looked to John. "No.. I'm hungry. I was following my stomach to the kitchen." John reached up and motioned to the guys. "You remember Dave and JBL.." I leaned against the back of the couch. "Mhm.." Dave was sitting at the other end of the couch, with JBL in the recliner, Marc taken refuge on the floor. "You guys remember my twin sister Jessie.." Both guys nodded as I stood back up to my full height, as I felt an arm lean upon my shoulder. "Well, hello gorgeous."

Sighing as I knew that voice anywhere. Looking over to the arm leaning upon my shoulder. "Well look what the wind blew in.. Chris Jericho." Lifting a hand up and pushing his arm off my shoulder. Chris chuckled, while running a hand through his short blonde locks. "Miss me?" He asked as he looked to me. I shook my head. "Nope and never will." Looking to the other two. "I thought there was five following you home John." "The other two won't be here for a bit, later flight. They had a last minute signing to do." Nodding as Chris walked around the couch, seating himself upon the floor. "Their looking forward to see you Jessie." John commented. Lifting a brow. "Better not be Randy.." John shook his head. "Nope. Some better people.." Lifting a brow. "No way.." John nods his head. "Yep your two best buddies.." Jumping up in celebration. "Thank God!" Jogging off to the kitchen as I got myself something to eat.

Dave looked to John. "Reminds me of a certain someone..." John gave Dave a dirty look. "Watch it man. That's my sister your talking about." Dave shrugs a bit as he looks to Chris. "She looked thrilled to see you." Chris shrugs as he dug into a bag of chips. John sighs. "I'm surprised she spoke to you." Dave and Bradshaw looked to John. "Now what did CJ do?" Bradshaw asked. John sighed. "When he left a year or two ago. He was dating my sister. He said he would keep in contact with her, but he didn't. Shattered her heart.. As you can see, she never forgave him." Dave shook his head. "Better kiss her feet a lot while your around here Jericho." Chris sighs. "Don't rub it in guys.. I plan on trying to fix things." John gave Chris a dirty look. "Let me put it to you like this.. If you break her heart again, I'll break every bone in your body. Leave her be anyways. She's having a hard time right now." "What happen John?" Dave asked. John sighed as he sat up from the couch. "She lost Terrance this afternoon. Mom's current boyfriend and his mutts attacked him, kicked him and then left. The vet tried to save him and they couldn't." They all nodded their heads. "She's taking it better than I thought. But I would be careful around her." Marc explained as he got to his feet and headed out onto the porch. Everybody got up and followed him out onto the porch to help get it decorate it for Halloween.

I was called back to work the day before Halloween. So my brother, cousin and the rest of the guys took care of things. Sighing as I pulled up as I yawned, running a hand through my hair as I climbed out of my pick up. I saw my brother, cousin and a few of the guys were here. I couldn't believe they beat me this time. It was late fall, nip in the air that winter was around the corner. Thanksgiving was a week away, then the house would be full of family. Some I haven't seen since I went away, some I could care less in seeing. Grabbing my gear out of the extended cab of the truck, locking up the truck as I carried my duffle bags into the house. The guys were in the living room, watching a football game. Mom must of been out doing things or working.

I placed my bags at the base of the stairs as I snuck up behind John, placing my hand over his eyes. "Aww man, whoever you are.. You just made me miss the best play the Pats made all day." John lowered the hands over his eyes as he pulled me over the couch and into his lap. "Hey Jessie.." Giggling as I was pulled over and looked to my brother. "Hey Johnny. I couldn't resist." Chuckling a bit as I climbed off his lap and sat on the arm of couch. "When did you get in?" John asked as he chew on a few kernels of popcorn. "Just now. Where's Mom?" "Working.. Should be home soon." Nodding my head as I stood up and headed upstairs to change from my long trip home. I sat down on the bed as I stretched, after dressing in a Patriots football jersey and a pair of sweats. Standing to my feet as I heard something down the other end of the hallway, not really paying attention as I headed down stairs. I took the unoccupied seat, Dave sat on the floor in front of me. "How's work?" Dave asked as I stole a few chips from his dish.

"Busy, but I'm free for a month. Thank god." Eating the chips as he nods. "Good you need a break anyways." Giving Dave a noogie as he chuckled and put me in a head lock. "You wanna mess with me.." He asked mockingly. I giggled as I sat on the floor next to him. "Maybe.." He let go as I leaned my back against him, using him as a back rest. "Who's winning?" "Pats are at the moment." John commented as I heard a grumble. "For now they are." Dave commented. I looked over and saw CJ sitting on the end of the couch. I continued to watch the game ignoring him. After awhile I got up, climbed over Dave as he kept his eye on the game. "Finally they made a touch down.." He said as I walked by, as the Steelers made a touch down. "Yea but they still can't beat the Pats Dave." John commented. Dave looked over to him. "Give them time. Still two quarters to go." John tossed some popcorn at him as Dave turned his attention back to the game.

I headed into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around me as I smelt fruit with cologne combination. I turned around quickly as I wrapped my arms around the individual. "Skittles! Where were you hiding?" I said as Jeff wrapped his arms around me, picking me up off the floor. "Jessers! You didn't come and say hello." "Sorry John didn't tell me you and Matt were here." "Did I forget to mention Matt and Jeff were here?" John said as he walked over to the frig, taking a few sodas and a couple of beers out of the frig. I snapped a towel at John's ass as he left the kitchen. "Thanks for letting me know." "Watch it! Geez Jess, I was gonna tell ya." John said as he walked back into the living room. Returning to my task of making myself food, Jeff sat on the counter in just a pair of black jeans. "So how's life been treating you?" Jeff asked as he looked to me. Shrugging a bit as I cleaned up my mess. "Alright I guess. How about you?" Jeff shrugs a bit. "Can't complain. Did John tell you I'm a title holder at work?" I looked to him and shook my head. "No.. What tag team again?" Jeff shook his head. "Nope even better, I.C. Title." Patting his knee. "Congratulations Skitters." Hopping off the counter as he grabbed a soda out of the frig, joining me at the table as I turned on the TV in the kitchen.

Turning something else on besides watching football. "Something wrong Jessie?" Jeff asked as I looked to him. "Hm?" Shaking my head as I started in on my food. "No just tired that's all. I have the next month off. So I can recharge my batteries. Thank god." Jeff nods. "Don't worry you'll feel better after a little vaca." Nodding my head as I looked to him. "Where's Twist anyways?" "Upstairs sleeping. We just got here and jet lag's a killer." Nodding my head gently. "I just got here myself. Drove for two days." "Why don't you just fly?" Jeff asked. "I can't afford it Jeff. Other wise I would." "You work for the Marines don't you?" Nodding my head some. "They don't pay me anymore. Past three weeks they haven't. Funds in our department just got cut. I might lose my job, after the holidays." Jeff didn't know what to say to that news. Placing a hand upon my shoulder. "Could always come work for us." Looking to Jeff. "I don't think John would appreciate his sister traveling around with you guys." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Who cares what he likes or doesn't. Long as your happy kiddo." I nod my head as Jeff removed his hand from my shoulder, heading into the living room as he was noogied by Matt, before he took his seat on the floor. After finishing my food I went to join the guys in watching the rest of the game, using Dave as my back rest.

**Chapter 4**

Sitting up quickly as I heard pounding at my bedroom door. Rubbing my eyes with my hands, I heard sobbing from one of the corners of my room. I climbed out of bed quickly as I turned a bedside lamp on. My eyes went wide to the sight of my mother sitting there curled up sobbing into her knees. I looked to my bedroom door, which was locked, hearing a drunk Bruce on the other side trying to break in. I got to my feet quickly as I knelt down next to my mother, placing a hand upon her shoulder. She jumped at my touch as she lifted her head and looked to me, she was a mess. I narrowed my eyes. "Mom.. What happen?" She sniffled a couple of times as she got herself calmed enough to speak. "H...H..He beat me.. Because I wouldn't have sex with him. Then he raped me.." She curled back up once again as I heard her words burn my ears. I growled as I got to my feet. "That's it.. He's dead." I opened up my closet door, grabbing a metal baseball bat from the corner.

I headed for the bedroom door as my mom got up and grabbed my arm. "No Jessie! Don't.. He'll beat you too!" My mom bellowed as I turned and looked to her. I settled her upon the bed, wrapping her in a blanket. "No he isn't.. I'm going to beat him!" Gripping the bat in my hands as I unlocked the door, slowly opening the door, stepping out into the hallway as I closed the door. Bruce was no where to be seen, but the smell of booze could be smelt. I looked up and down the hallway as I heard foot steps in the hallway. Gripping the bat as I stood guard at the door. Next thing I knew, Bruce came charging at me from the down the hallway. Swinging the bat, taking out one of his knees. He went down, sliding to a halt upon the wooden floor. "Stupid bastard. I've warned you many times about hurting our mother. This is the last straw!" I bellowed as I slowly backed away from him as Bruce got to his feet. "That bitch.. Needed to be taught a lesson, just like you need to be." He growled out as he got to his wobbly feet. He was high on something, not drunk like he was half the time.

I stood my ground. "I would love to see you try..." Bruce chuckled. "Now we're big and bad, when we don't have your big bad brother to help out hm?" I scoffed. "I don't need my brother to kick your ass. Don't forget.. I'm a Marine.." Bruce snickered. "Be my pleasure to hand you an ass whipping." Bruce charged at me. I ducked and flipped him onto his back. "Try again." Bruce got to his feet as he came at me, this time he caught me off guard. We ended up struggling in the hallway. He tried to throw me over the banister to the first floor. I wouldn't let him as the bat was dropped and kicked down the hallway. I laid upon the floor with Bruce kneeling over me, holding my wrists above my head. I spat in his face, as he let got with one of his hands to wipe it away. I finally saw a chance. I kneed him in the balls. Bruce caught a breath in his throat as he fell backwards as I slid out from under him. Coughing some as I crawled to the stairs, to head downstairs, get him away from the bedroom.

I felt a hand grip my right ankle as I looked, Bruce had my ankle and his other hand still holding his sore crotch. Narrowing his eyes as he pulled me towards him. "Your gonna pay for that.." He spat out as I tried to get away. He got me to him as he back handed me across the face. My head snapped to the side as his hand impacted my face. I looked to him as I narrowed my eyes. "Your gonna pay for that..." We ended up in a fist fight on the floor. After a huge fight upstairs, we ended up rolling down the stairs, head over tea kettle to the first floor. I rolled across the floor to the couch. Stopping with a groan as I made impact with the couch.

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw a pair of feet in my view. "Jessie.." I slowly looked up. I saw Dave looking down at me. "Dave.." He growled as he saw Bruce slowly moving as John, Chris, and Matt jumped on him. Dave crouched down as he helped me sit up. Removing his gray t-shirt as he placed it upon a huge gash upon my face. I leaned against his chest for support as I sighed. "What happen?" Dave asked as John came walking over and knelt down. I told them everything I could remember at the moment. "Where's mom?" John asked. Marc helped Chris and Jeff with the trash, taking him outside as the police rolled up to the house. "Upstairs, locked in my room." Layfield made double time up the stairs to see if she was alright. John and I both saw this and didn't question it. "Hang on Jessie. Medics are coming.." John said as he took me from Dave's arms. "He tried to kill me..." I whispered as John sighed. "It's alright Jess. He can't do nothing to you nor mom no more." I felt a hand rubbing my back gently, I knew who it was, it was Dave.

John slowly got up as Dave stayed with Jessie. The cops came in and started in on their investigation. The medics walked in and headed upstairs to tend to our mother. The cops questioned me as I told them everything of what happen. John stood nearby as he heard everything. He bolted outside as the guys followed him. Heading for the cruiser that Bruce was in, trying to break in. When he heard the bastard had raped his mother, he went ballistic. Marc and Chris finally got him back as the cruiser pulled off and left. The medics rolled mom out on a gurney as Layfield walked down stairs following. John walked over to the ambulance as he saw Layfield following. Mom was loaded up as John patted Layfield's shoulder, before he climbed up into the back of the rig.

John closed the doors of the ambulance before it pulled away, heading back inside. Dave carried me out in his arms as Jeff followed to drive Dave's SUV. John stopped Jeff as Dave climbed into the back, placing me in his lap. I didn't want to leave his arms at the moment. John looked to Jeff. "Make sure Jessie gets to tended too. I leave her in you and Dave's care until I can get there. I'll be there as soon as I can." John explained. Jeff nodded his head as he headed over to the SUV, climbed into the driver's side, started it up and pulled off, following the ambulance. John and Marc soon followed in John's truck. Matt and Chris stayed back at the house keeping an eye on things.

**Chapter 5**

Almost a week later, I slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Mom stood peeling potatoes starting to prepare the food for Thanksgiving dinner. She kept to herself and never talked about what happen. The bruises were healing along with the rest of everything else. Walking over as I draped an arm over her shoulders. "Morning mom." I kissed her cheek gently. She stopped what she was doing and looked to me with a glow to herself and a huge smile. "Morning Jess. Sleep well?" I nodded as I removed my arm from her shoulders, heading over to the frig for a bottle of water. "Yea I slept fine. Someone's mighty cheery this morning.." Evelyn just giggled as she continued to peel the potatoes. "Well things are great. Family's coming over, plus I have you and John home with me for the holidays. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I closed the frig door and grabbed a potato peeler and started in on helping.

"I don't know mom. Just thought I would ask. Just never seen you this happy in a long time." Mom stopped and looked to me. "Hun you have nothing to worry about. Bruce and I are no more, for a while now actually..." I stopped what I was doing and looked to her. "Is there something your not telling me?" Evelyn giggled like a school girl as she went back to the potatoes. I cleaned my hands as I looked to her. "Mom... What's got you all giddy?" She stopped as she wiped her hands on a towel, walked over to the frig, brought the turkey out and began to prepare it to get it into the oven. "Could you finish the potatoes for me Jess?" I nodded as I took over where she left off. "Sure, but are you going to tell me what's going on?" She pulled out the roasting pan as she started getting things together to start in on the bird. "Well... I didn't want to say anything but.. I'm dating someone else.."

I kept at what I was doing, trying to keep my cast clean. "That's what's different. And who's the lucky man? Do I need to investigate him?" Evelyn sighed gently. "No Jess you don't. You and Johnny know him already." I stopped and looked to her. "Mom.. You didn't..." Mom looked to me. "I didn't what?" "Your dating one of the guys from John's work?" Mom kept at preparing the bird as she washed her hands, once she was done. Wiping her hands off as she put the turkey into the oven to cook. "So what if I am.." I finished what I was doing, cleaned up my hands and looked to her. "You know how hard it is to be dating one of the guys in the business." Mom lifted a brow. "I thought you would be happy for me Jessie. You out of all people.." I sighed as I leaned against the counter. "I'm happy for you mom. Really I am, don't get me wrong. But I know how hard it is. It's not easy trust me. I'm just worried about whoever it is, cheating on you while he's on the road." Evelyn looked to her daughter, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "I know it's not going to be easy. But we've been dating for awhile now. We've worked out the details and such. Trust me he wouldn't cheat on me. He's very reliable."

"He better be. You know how John is going to react to this." Nodding her head gently. "I know Jessie. But he must also remember too, that I can't be alone for the rest of my life either." Nodding my head gently. "I know. But he just doesn't want you to end up like me." "I won't. Trust me he's better than Chris." "Who's better than Chris?" John questioned as he walked into the kitchen, approaching his mom. Kissing her cheek with a hug. Evelyn returned it as she looked to her son. "Just woman talk." John shivered a bit. "Alright what's this about? Chris' name was mentioned." I sighed. "Your paranoid bro. For one just talking about mom's new boyfriend." John lifted a brow. "A new boyfriend? Don't tell me another Bruce.." Evelyn shook her head. "Nope someone a lot better than him. We've been going out for some time now. You two are being overly protective here.

This is why we never wanted to tell you two, until a certain point." John hopped up on the counter, sitting as he sighed. "Mom.. Jess and I are just looking out for you. We don't need you hurt anymore that's all." Evelyn smiled gently to John. "I know hun. But you've both have to trust me. Like I told Jessie. We're working details out, so far it's all going great. I'm happy, why can't you accept that?"

Sighing a bit. "Mom I told you I'm happy for you. But you know why I question it.." I commented as John looked to his sister in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?" I looked to him. "I think mom should tell you." John turned his attention to his mom. "What's up mom?" Evelyn walked over and stood before her son. "Well I wanted to wait until later on to tell you. But I'm dating someone from your work place Johnny." John lifted a brow to this new information, looking from his mom to his sister. "Who?" I shrugged. "I never got that far before you walked in. That's when you heard the comment about Chris. I didn't want mom to end up like me." John nods his head gently. "That's why I'm questioning as to whom. I wanna make sure this guy is trust worthy." Evelyn sighed as she looked to her kids. "Now before you two blow a fuse here. I want you two to both know, he won't cheat on me. He makes me happy and I feel safe around him. But let me tell you before you question anymore." John and Jess looked to their mother. "Who is it mom?" We asked in unison. "Let me give you a hint.. He's here to spend the holidays with us."

Lifting a brow as I giggled. "Can't be Skitters or Twist. They both have girlfriends." John chuckled. "I couldn't picture mom with either of them anyways." Evelyn giggled. "Nothing again either of them guys, but I consider them more my sons than that way." John and I were both in thought. "Don't tell me David.." John commented. Sighing as I smacked his shoulder. "John, it's not David... Anyways, him and I are kind of seeing one another." John looked to me in shock. "What?! When did this happen?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes. "What.. I have a right to see anybody I want. Him and I have been friends for a long time. He asked me out and I said yes. But we are taking it slow. Chill out bro. Don't you dare go and give him the third degree. Nobody doesn't know." "Why didn't you tell me?" John asked. "This is why I didn't.. Cause look at yourself. Your flipping out." John ran a hand over his face. "I have a right too Jessie. Remember what happen with CJ?" I rolled my eyes once again. "How did I know that would come up... Dave isn't Chris. Trust me on that one.."

John hopped off the counter, looking to his sister. "How do you know that?" "Johnathan.. Don't talk to your sister that way. I like David. I think he's a nice gentleman. I think he's good for Jessie. A lot better than that Chris guy." John sighs as he places his hands upon my shoulders. "You and I are going to talk about this later." Lowering his hands from my shoulders as he looks to his mother. "And who are you dating from the company?" Evelyn sighed as she didn't want the same reaction her daughter got about dating Dave. "I'll tell you later. Right now I've got a lot to do. Why don't you go and clean off the table in the garage and get it in here along with the chairs. A lot of family coming here to eat this afternoon."

John sighed as he turned walked over to the door, slipped on his sneakers and headed out to the garage. I leaned against the counter. "I was gonna tell him and you about us. But Dave wanted to wait. Cause he knew how John was gonna be. Dave was gonna speak to John himself about dating me. He knows how overly protective he can be." Evelyn placed a hand upon my shoulder. "I'm happy for you hun. Like I said to John's all true about David. I think he's good for you. Just hope the two of you work out." I smiled gently to my mom. "Me too mom, cause I really do like him. Trust me I always have, but I didn't want to screw up the friendship we have." Evelyn nods her head. "I understand that hun. It looks like you and Dave have everything under control." Nodding my head gently. "Except John.." Giggling gently as she gave her daughter's shoulder a squeeze. "He'll get use to it. You know how he is with us, ever since your dad died when you two were kids." Nodding my head gently. "I know and I don't blame him. This isn't going to be a Chris situation. Dave promised me that." Evelyn nodded her head. "Good. Now let's get the rest of this dinner together, so the only thing I have to do is cook it all." Nodding as we got going on the rest of the dinner.

**Chapter 6**

Stepping outside as I needed a breather from the family. Getting the thousand question scenario every few minutes was driving me nuts. Walking into the backyard, putting my hood of my sweat shirt up as I seated myself upon the picnic table. I must of been lost in my thoughts as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. "I thought I would find you out here." Sighing a bit as I looked to my brother. "Just needed to get away from the million one question session." "Uncle Jerry right?" Nodding my head. "Yep. Driving me nuts." John chuckles as he seats himself next to me. "About earlier Jess..." Shaking my head as I lowered my hood. "Don't even start John. I was going to tell you and mom about that. But Dave and I thought it would be better if it wasn't mentioned until we thought it was right time. Plus Dave wanted to talk to you about dating me, man to man. Because he knows how you are." "Whoa hold on now. I was going to apologize for how I reacted. I'm sorry Jessie." John lifted his arm up, placing it along her shoulders. I slid over and leaned against him. "It's alright bro. Just looking out for me as you always have. But you've gotta chill out. It's not going to be another CJ mishap. Dave promised me that." John nodded his head gently. "I know. Dave pulled me to the side earlier today. Him and I had a long talk. Everything's on the table between us."

I sat up and looked to John. "Is that why it took you two a long time in the garage earlier?" John nods his head gently. "Yea. Him and I were talking." "Good at least you two see eye to eye. That's a good sign." John chuckles a bit. "Yea it is. Do you know who mom's dating?" Chuckling a bit. "Bro if you haven't noticed the googley eyes towards mom from a certain someone then you are blind." John looks to me. "Your kidding? You've noticed that too?" Nodding my head. "The family isn't paying attention, but I noticed it." John chuckles a bit. "That's kind of a scary thought..." "What is?" "Knowing that he's dating our mom. Kind of creepy.." John commented. Lifting a hand up, patting my brother's shoulder. "Think of it this way. Mom's happy and if he breaks her heart, you get the legs and I get his arms." John busts up laughing. "That's very true. But I don't think we will have to worry about that. I've never seen him so focused on one woman like this before. Maybe it's a whole new side to him." Shrugs a bit. "Maybe he knows it's our mother and knows he's being watched like a hawk. He knows not to fuck up." John nods his head gently. "True. He was there while Mom was recovering from the Bruce episode. He wanted to kill'em worse than the two of us together. Wait, that was Dave.."

Chuckling a bit as I nod my head. "That's true. By any chance do you know where Dave and Layfield disappeared too?" John shook his head. "They had to make a beer run. Mom sent them out, they should be back in a bit." Lowering my hand to my side, shoving my hands into the pocket in the front of my sweat shirt. "How's your arm feeling?" John asked. Shrugging a bit. "It's fine. Can't wait to get this cast off. It's driving me nuts." "Not much longer, but it was worth the break. You've got to admit that." Nodding my head gently. "Yea it was actually. To break his nose was worth it. But it didn't bring any justice to the damage he has done John..." Sighing as he held his sister close. "I know it doesn't bring Terrance back Jessie. But you did what you've always said you would do. Kick his ass and make him pay." Chuckling a bit. "I know I said that I would do that. I still miss him though. It sucks not having him around...Especially.." John looked to his sister. "Especially what Jess?" Slowly climbing to my feet as I shook my head. "Nothing John..."

John climbed to his feet as he stood before his sister. "What's wrong Jessie?" Sighing as I looked up to him. "I got a call yesterday that I was dreading. They told me it wasn't going to happen until after the holidays.." John placed his hands upon his sister's shoulders gently. "What happen?" I swallowed hard as I sighed. "I was let go from the Marines John..." John sighed as he looked to his sister. "I'm sorry Jessie you lost your job." I shrugged. "It was bound to happen. Our division lost it's funds before I left. I've been living off my savings and such. I'm slowly losing everything that I've ever worked for. Except my military honors that I have left." Lowering his hands to his sides. "That's no way to treat a vet that has sacrificed some years of their lives to help the country hm?" Shrugging a bit. "They don't care after a certain point John. Just how it works. When you've been hurt, recovered and placed at a desk job. They don't give a hoot."

"Still isn't fair though. But don't worry Jess. We'll find you something else." Nodding my head. "I know. But finding a job is going to be hard. My shoulder is messed up from combat. I'm scraping to survive and about to lose everything soon. What else can happen?" John looks to her. "Nothing else can happen. Not while you have family and friends that care about you Jessie." Nodding my head. "I know but I rather handle this on my own." John shakes his head. "Not this time sis. Let me help..." Sighing as I nod. "Alright John. But don't you dare tell mom about this. This stays between you and I. Got it?" Nodding his head as he salutes me. "Yes Ma'am." Giggling as I punch him in the shoulder gently. "You're too much sometimes." John shrugs. "Hey so aren't you. After all we're twins." Started walking away. "Please don't remind me." "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" "Nothing.." We started messing around as we headed back towards the house and inside to join the family once again.

Sighing as I helped mom clean up the kitchen, while the guys headed into the living room to either watch football or sleep off dinner. Most of the family had left to other locations. Only one still hanging around was my mom's sister Sam. Finishing up as my mom looked to her. "Like I told you. We're doing fine Sam. As you can see the three of us are alive, well and such like that. No need for you to move in here and take over." "But I insist that I do. Come on Ev, I'm not going to let that Bruce bastard do what he did to my sister again." Sam complained. I slowly turned around and faced my aunt. "We don't need you around. Like mom said Aunt Sam, we're doing fine." Sam looked to her niece. "She's just saying that because you and Johnny are here right now. What happens when the two of you leave to head back to your own lives?" Leaning against the counter behind me. "Whatever mom does is her business. But when John and I go back to our 'lives' as you say... We keep tabs on mom. She isn't alone." Sam lifted a brow as she placed her hands upon her hips. "What makes you so sure Jessie?"

Before I even said anything, Layfield stepped into the kitchen. "Because she'll be traveling with me when I go back to work." He said as he looked to Sam. Sam jumped as she looked over her shoulder to Layfield. "Your kidding me right? How do you expect to keep my sister safe from all those other men you travel with?" Evelyn walked over to Layfield, wrapping an arm around his waist, leaning against his side. Wrapping an arm around Ev as he spoke. "I've got my ways. So don't worry your pretty little head off. Your sister is safe with me." Sam turned her attention back to Jessie. "Can you trust any of these people from your brother's company?" I hopped up on the counter, seating myself as I nod my head. "Mhm. I would trust any of them with my life. Why do you ask?" Sam sighs, running a hand through her black locks. "I ask because at this moment I don't trust any of them. Not even with you or your mother around them." Snorting as I crossed my arms over my chest. "News flash Aunt Sammie. I would trust them with my life. I have ever since John joined the company. They all look out for me and mom, when we travel sometimes with John."

"You don't understand nor know this because you just see a bunch of men, that you think will hurt us at the tip of a hat. Plus when you say you don't trust any of them, that means you don't trust your own nephew either." Sam scoffed. "That's not what I meant Jessie and you know it." Nodding my head. "That is what you meant. Think about what you just said." Sam was about to say something, then thought other wise. I slid off the counter to my feet. "I rest my case." Walking towards the living room and stopping before Layfield and my mother, turning and facing Aunt Sam. "I would trust Layfield here with mom more than anybody. You might not see what I see. But he's just as good as any of the guys in the company. We are a family, you don't see that cause your too damn blind to open your eyes and see how happy your own sister is. Get over yourself Aunt Sam. Lighten up and take a good look before you open your mouth again."

Narrowing his eyes to her niece. "You have no right to talk to me like that Jessie." Stepping up as I looked to her. "Yea I do. You talk down to us all the time. Just because your rich and what not, doesn't mean your not damn human still. If you don't like how things are around here, then you know where the door is." Sam looked to her niece, then to her sister. "Your going to let your daughter talk to your own sister like this?" Evelyn slid out from under Layfield's arm, stepping up laying a hand upon Jessie's shoulder. "Hold on Jessie.." She spoke softly. I looked to her as I nodded my head, turning and walking off, heading outside. Evelyn sighed as she looked to her sister. "If you can't accept the life style I have Sam then we have nothing else to say. Answer is still no. I'm happy with what I have and where I'm going with it. Then I bid you a good night." Sam growled under her breath as she looked to her sister, then she realized the guys had stepped into the kitchen from the living room, standing behind Layfield.

John stepped up, placing his hands gently upon his mom's shoulders. "I second that motion." He said as he looked to his aunt. Sighing as she walked to the door, grabbing her coat, then her purse. "If this doesn't workout for you Evelyn, don't come crying to me." Sam said as she opened the door, slamming it behind her as she left. Evelyn sighed as she shook her head. John squeezed her shoulders gently. "It's alright mom. She was always jealous of you anyways." Evelyn nodded her head to her son's comment. "I know. Just wish for once she would be happy for me." John sighed as he removed his hands from his mom's shoulders, as she turned and walked off, heading upstairs to be alone. John sighed as Layfield excused himself to follow Evelyn upstairs.

**Chapter 7**

Sighing as I snuggled down into my hooded sweatshirt as I sat upon a picnic table in the backyard, I needed to chill out. "Man she gets to me every time." Feeling a pair of arms wrap around me, leaning against a muscular chest. "Thought I would find you out here. John told me what happen." Dave commented. Sighing a bit. "You heard didn't you?" "Unfortunately I heard the whole conversation. You alright?" Nodding my head some. "Yea I'm fine. She just loves to get us going then leave. I swear she does it for spite." Dave chuckles deeply. "For as long as I've known you and John, she always gets you." "Yea I know. I hate it." Dave laid his chin upon her shoulder. "Relax. You handled her better than I would have." Giggling a bit. "That's true. You probably would have thrown her out the door." "You got that right." Silence over took us as we sat there, just enjoying one another's company. "I heard you and John had a good conversation earlier today." I commented. Dave sat up as I turned and looked to him. "He told you huh?" Nodding my head some. "Mhm. I'm happy the two of you get along. Cause if we get serious, I don't want you two ending up killing one another." Dave nodded his head some as he kept one arm wrapped around me. "I've got something to ask you."

Turning myself as I sat indian style on the picnic table top, so he had my full attention. "What's on your mind?" Dave sighed a bit. "We're all heading on the road tomorrow, until about Christmas time, then we have two weeks off. I was hoping you would join me?" Sighing a bit as I lowered my head as I looked to him. "I don't know Dave. I've got to look for a job." "That's also what I wanted to tell you. You've got a job." Lifting a brow in question. "What are you talking about?" Dave chuckles a bit. "He didn't tell you did he?" "Who?" "Your brother." Shaking my head. "Uhh no. What's going on?" Dave sat up from laying on his back, turning his full attention to Jessie. "We pulled together and got you a job with the company. You're my PA. You'll be working with me, but working for the company itself." A surprised look came across my face. "You're kidding?" Dave shook his head. "No I'm not. Things are getting hectic lately. I'm having a hard time keeping track of everything, so John and I came up with an idea of bringing you on as my PA. You can help the other guys out too. We didn't know if you would do it or not, but mostly I want you to travel with me."

I didn't know what to say to what Dave had told me at first, then I was finally out of freeze mode and got my voice back. "I.. I don't know what to say really.." Running a hand through my hair as I looked to him, "I'll do it. I can't sit around here by myself anyways. Mom's gonna be with Layfield while he travels. You've got yourself a PA David." He smiled broadly. "You don't know how happy I'm to hear that Jessie. But you will be traveling with your mom. Layfield and I are on the same brand don't forget." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh yea I forgot." Dave chuckled. "But you will be seeing your brother from time to time. Just a fore warning." I rolled my eyes. "Like I care." Dave chuckled a bit. "Come on let's head inside, get you packed and then relax. We've gotta get up early for our flights in the morning."

Nodding as Dave got to his feet, picking me up into his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck, legs around his waist. Our lips crashed in a gentle, passionate kiss. It felt like the numbing cold melted away and nothing but us and our body heat was there. Slowly pulling back as we looked into one another's eyes. "Or we could do something else.." I whispered into his ear. Dave lifted a brow and growled a bit. "You read my mind." Giggling as I was placed upon my feet, we headed inside to get our gear together for the morning, then spent the rest of the night making love.

Things were really hectic like Dave said. The last Pay-Per-View of the year was happening before the holidays, so the guys could go off on their two week break and tapes would show while the rosters took a bit of time off. Sitting in front of a company laptop, going over schedules and making calls. I finally finished with the last schedule, putting my cell phone down upon the table top as I removed my reading glasses, rubbing my eyes. "If any changes happen, I'm gonna kill the script writers." Hearing a knock on my office door as I lowered my hands, leaned back in my chair as I bellowed. "Door's open, but your life is in your hands." The door opened as my brother walked into the room. "Is that anyway to talk about family?" He answered as he smiled to me. "Yea it is." Slowly getting to my feet as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "How you doing?" John returned the hug. "Alright. I had to come and see you and mom. The brands are together for the Pay-Per-View tonight." Pulling back from the hug. "I knew that. I figured I would be seeing you sometime."

"Keeping busy I see?" He questioned as I nodded. "Yea that and more." John chuckles as I walk over to my chair, plopping into it. John taking a seat upon the love seat that was in my office. "So how are you and Dave doing?" Smiling broadly as I answer. "Fantastic John. Everything between us is awesome. Let me tell you, I've never been happy. Why ask?" "Because I ran into Dave and he wasn't too friendly." "You'll have to excuse him. He has a big match tonight. He's nervous and trying to concentrate on the match. He's getting a title shot." John nods his head. "Is that it? I thought it had something to do with you." Shaking my head. "Nope. He's been like that all day. I just take it with a grain of salt. I'm use to it." Picking up my ringing cell phone. "Talk to me.." Motioning to John to hold on a minute. Picking up a nearby pen and sliding a yellow legal pad to myself as I made notes. "Yep... Mhm.. For tomorrow? I don't know if I can get something like that together at last minute, but I can try. Yea.. Drop it by my office, I'm here. Thanks.." Shutting my phone as I sigh. "Work never ends huh?" John questioned. "Never. I have to make sure everything's together for a couple of signings, one is last minute. Dave isn't gonna be happy."

John lifted a brow. "Why would you say that? Dave doesn't mind doing them." "I know, but with Randy Orton?" John lifted a brow. "Who's numb nut idea was that?" Shrugs. "You got me. But if Randy is hurt tonight against Taker, then it's just Dave. I hope Taker murders him." John chuckles. "You are starting to sound like a fan of the sport." Giggling as I leaned back in my chair. "I always have been. We were growing up bro. It never left the blood. I watched it secretly." Rolling my eyes as the sarcasm is heard. John sighs as he stands up to his feet. "Yea yea yea. I get it. I'll let you get back to work. Don't forget to watch my match. I've got a title shot myself tonight." Nodding my head. "I wouldn't miss it. Seen mom yet?" Shaking his head. "No I haven't yet. I was about to go find her. Know where she is?" Thinking for a few minutes. "Either she is with the divas helping them with fashion tips for their outfits. Layfield got her that job or she is with Layfield. But.." Looking to my watch. "Right now Layfield's in a last minute meeting with Michael Cole. He hates those things so stay clear of him for ten minutes after that. So check with either Ashley or Mickie James. She's probably with either of them, if not they'll direct you." John nods his head as he opens the door. "Alright. I'll talk to you before I leave the arena tonight." Nodding my head. "If I'm not here, then I'm at a monitor or at Dave's locker room." John nods his head as he leaves on a hunt to find Evelyn.

**Chapter 8**

Stepping out of my office with my back pack slung upon my back, walking down the hallway as I stuck myself to the wall after a stampede of refs run by. "God it's never safe back here." Ungluing myself from the wall as I heard Dave's music hitting the arena. I hauled ass up to the gorilla position, making my way over near the sound board guys, watching a monitor there. After awhile, I decided to make my way to the curtain and watch with some of the talent, off in the shadows. Making my way to the front as I slid between Scotty and Mark Henry. "Sorry guys.." As I stepped between the curtains and watched with the fans. I had my badge hanging around my neck, with one of Dave's t-shirts on. I blended in with the crowd, when I went to go into observation.

Watching the match as I made my way over to the ramp as Big Jim saw me. He came walking over as I hopped the railing. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. "Getting a better view. Why?" Shaking his head. "You remember what happen the last time.." Rolling my eyes. "Wasn't my fault that fan fell on his face. He was drunk and tripped over one of the cords himself." Jim shook his head. "Just keep out of trouble." Nodding my head as Big Jim told me to follow him. I followed as the match went on. Stopping as I climbed up as the bell sounded and Dave's music hit the speakers. He had won his match as I slowly walked up and stood in the shadows, after sliding into the back once again. I had seen the whole match up close, from Big Jim's post with him.

I stopped at the sound board, looking at the monitor as I heard Khali's music hit the sound system. "What the hell?" I said as I looked to the sound guy. He shrugged as he pointed to the monitor he was watching. "I had too.." I narrowed my eyes as I watched. I couldn't interrupt the proceedings. Once I saw Khali enter that ring, I knew trouble was the next step. Nobody couldn't control the Great 'Goober' as I call him. I climbed behind the sound guys and got to the entrance out to the ring and watched from between the curtains.

I removed my back pack and placed it near the sound guys. "Watch that in case I have to go out there." Nick nodded his head as he knew what I meant by that. I watched the on goings as I kept myself back behind the scenes. I couldn't stand there and watch Khali decimate David like he was, then try to squeeze his head like a melon. But I had no choice I had to wait. I moved to the side as a few refs ran by to head out there to do something to help. They finally got Khali off of Dave as Khali slowly climbed out of the ring, keeping his back to the entrance way. Looking to the destruction he had made of the new Heavyweight Champion. I backed away as Khali stepped between the curtains as I watched him. I peeked at Nick's monitor as I heard the ref's yelling for medics in their communication devices they carried. I heard the conversation as I looked to Nick. "I'm heading out there. Tell the medics to haul ass." Nick nodded his head as he used a walkie to get a hold of someone. I grabbed another walkie as I placed it upon my belt as I stepped out towards ring side, jogging down to ringside.

Climbing into the ring as Dave wasn't moving. I knelt down next to him as he was looking up at the ceiling, dazed. One of the refs grabbed me, thinking I was a fan, until I showed my badge. He let me go as I climbed back to Dave. Grabbing the walkie as I got a hold of anybody out back, the medics, trainer and doc were on their way. Dave lifted a hand, plopping upon mine that was upon the mat. Gripping his bloody hand, he had been busted open upon his forehead during his match with Booker. Help finally arrived as a ref dragged me away. I slowly climbed out of the ring to ring side, as the medics and everybody tended to David. I watched as the fans were just as concerned as myself. Dave was packed up on a back board as he slowly lifted a hand to the crowd as the place erupted into cheers as he was placed upon the gurney, to be taken out back to the ambulance waiting out back. The ref from the match came walking over to me, grabbing my shoulder. I stopped as I looked to him, he held the Heavyweight title in his hands. "This belongs to the champ." He handed the title to me. I nodded as I took the title belt from his hands, following the medics, pushing the gurney with Dave on it out back, taking him to the nearest medical place for a look over. The doc went with him.

Sighing as I grabbed my back pack from Nick, heading to Dave's dressing room, still carrying his title belt in my hands. Opening up Dave's locker room door, stepping in as I started to gather his gear to go and be with him. Dave's door open as my mom stepped in. "Jess?" I walked out from the back part of the locker room. "I'm here Mom." She ran over to me, hugging me gently. "You alright?" I nodded as I looked to her, grabbing a towel, wiping myself up from washing my hands and arms from Dave's blood. I still had his blood upon my jeans and t-shirt from his hand and arm rubbing against me. "I'm fine Mom. This is Dave's blood, not mine. I was just getting his gear and then heading to meet up with him." She nodded. "I'll handle the rest of your work if you have any." "Only thing I have to do is give the guys their schedules." Taking my back pack off my back, rummaging through it as I handed my mom a folder. "These are them. Names are on them. Get them out as soon as possible. Tell them if any minor problems are there, get a hold of Peter. Majors get a hold of me on my cell phone."

Evelyn nodded her head. "Go and be with Dave. I'll meet up with you at home tomorrow." Nodding my head gently. "If Dave isn't cleared to travel I'll be home as soon as I can to help get ready for Christmas. I promise." Nodding her head gently. "I understand. I'm heading home tonight. John and JC will be meeting us after they tied up loose ends here. Along with the rest of the guys. We have a couple more joining us for Christmas. They have nobody to be with. Jeff and Matt are heading back to Carolina. So that leaves them out." Looking to my mom as I zipped up Dave's bag of his gear. "Who's joining us?" "Rey is one.." Nodding. "That's cool. Dave will be happy to be with one of his best buddies for the holidays." Evelyn smiled a bit. "He has a signing during his time off in our area, so he's staying with us cause of that." "Make sense. Who else?" Evelyn sighed. "Chris Jericho." Stopping as I put Dave's title in his arena bag, looking to my mother. "You've got to be kidding me... He's gonna be all over me again. Dave's going to be in no condition to deal with him."

Evelyn sighs. "I know. Johnny and John are gonna talk to him. Make sure nothing goes wrong." Nodding my head. "If he even tries mom, I'll personally kill him, bury him in the woods." Giggling as she patted my shoulder. "You're shopping is done right?" Nodding my head. "When I went home for three days, while Dave was in DC.. I finished, the stuff is buried in my closet in my room. Hiding spot." Nodding her head. "Alright. I'll finish mine when I get back tomorrow. Now that we've got new guests, I've gotta get more." Sighing. "Don't be fancy with CJ.. He doesn't need it." "No way to be cruel Jessie. After all he is a guest in our home." Sighing as I picked up Dave's arena bag, shouldering it, after putting on my back pack. "I know, but doesn't mean I have to be." "Try and get a long." Nodding. "Yea mom. I'll try, that's all I can say." Nodding her head gently. "That's all I want to hear. Now go and be with Dave. Call with updates." Nodding my head gently. "If you see John, tell him I'm sorry I got to miss his match." Evelyn patted her daughter's shoulder. "He'll understand. Go and be with Dave. We'll meet you at home." Nodding my head as I gave her a quick hug, kiss on the cheek. "Tell John I said to keep an eye on you. He'll answer to me when he gets back home." Giggling as she nods her head. "Yes hun. Go." Nodding as I headed off to our rental, after getting directions from one of the trainers, got the gear in and headed off to be with David.

**Chapter 9**

Sighing as I tossed my hockey bag onto the porch, kicking off my snow boots as I stepped into the house closing the door to not let too much heat out. "I'm home.." "In here hun." Mom said from the living room. Removing my jacket as I rubbed my arms to get some warmth back inside my body. "Can it get any colder?" I asked as I walked into the living room. There sat my mom going through boxes of Christmas decorations, some already up. Walking over as she slid the box of lights to me. "Start testing." Sighing as I plopped onto a chair as I opened the box and started untangling them first. "Why is it I have to do this every year? Why can't Johnny?" "Cause he isn't home yet. He got tied up a bit longer at work. He isn't happy about it." Nodding my head some. "When's John and Dave suppose to be coming in?" Looking to the clock. "Anytime. John called. They're on their way actually." Nodding my head as I got one strain of lights untangled, placing it to the side. "Nice I can't wait to see Dave. Been a long week.." Evelyn patted her daughter's shoulder. "I know hun, but it's not going to be long now. He's out of the hospital and on his way. John's taking care of him, don't worry." Nodding my head once again. "He better be." Evelyn chuckles. "You know John's reliable."

Finally getting the box of lights untangled, I started plugging them in see which was dead and alive. "Did you get new sets of lights in case?" I asked as I tossed another dead line to the side. "Yes I did. Just to be on the safe side." "Good cause we don't have many alive this year." Finishing up as my mom started on decorating the house, inside wise. The guys would have to do the outside when they got here. "Gonna make John and Johnny freeze outside?" Evelyn giggled as she finished up. "Yes I am. You know John helps do the outside every year, when he's home." Nodding my head. "Good you can stick CJ out there too. Maybe they'll bury him in a snow bank." "Hun.. Remember what we talked about?" Sighing as I nodded my head. "Yes Mom. Just getting it out of my system now." Getting to my feet as I walked over to a fire burning in the fire place, warming up a bit. "How did the game go?" She asked as she put the last empty box in the basement. "Same as always. I got slammed a lot, scored and we creamed the other team." Giggling as she walked back into the living room, seating herself upon the couch. "The tree's getting delivered this afternoon. So we can get it in the stand let it warm up over night." Nodding my head some. "That's the best part. The smell of a fresh pine in the house for a couple of weeks."

"Johnny said to wait for him to do the tree. Hopefully he makes it home tomorrow afternoon. It's suppose to snow again." Walking over as I sat down next to her. "He'll get here Mom. Nothing hasn't stopped him from a promise yet." Nodding her head gently. "I know I just worry that's all." Placing my hand upon her knee. "Don't worry. They predict snow and sometimes it doesn't come. We'll see what happens." Mom nodded her head as she yawned gently. "Relax mom, mostly everything is done, bought, wrapped and ready. Relax until you need to worry and run around with a chicken with your head cut off." Giggling as she relaxed into the corner of the couch. "Thank god for catering this year."

"I told you to do it last year. We ended up almost running out last year. I swear the family is getting bigger every year." "It does. Between girlfriends, boyfriends and such. Can't keep up." Chuckling as I hear an SUV pull up in the driveway, Mom and I both got up and ran to the door. Layfield stepped out of the driver side, heading to the back for the gear. "Better go help Jessie." Nodding as I slipped on a jacket and my snow boots as I headed out the door. "Look what the cats dragged in.." Layfield poked his head around the end of the SUV. "Hey Jessie." Heading towards the back, avoiding the passenger back door, that swung open. "Hey hun. Hold on and I'll help you." Dave grumbled as he slid out to his feet. "No I'm good. Just help Layfield." Keeping his weight off his right, which was in a brace for his knee. Grabbing his crutches as I walked back to the house with gear in my arms, Layfield following.

Putting the bags down as my mom took the stuff from Layfield's arm. "We told you don't bring anything John." She took a huge box full of gifts into the living room. "When do I ever listen?" Layfield said as I held open the door for Dave who hobbled inside. "Take it easy big man. Don't need you slipping again." Layfield said as he removed his jacket, kicking off his boots. Looking to Layfield as he walked into the house. "You didn't?" Dave sighs. "Pushy people this time of year. I got toppled, but I'm fine." Looking to Dave as I nodded. "Just as long as you didn't get hurt. So that saves me from hurting Layfield." Dave chuckles as Evelyn helps him into the house. "Come on in Dave, you need to relax." Dave follows as I kick off my boots to the side, following everybody inside, after closing the door.

The four of us piled into the living room, once I helped Layfield get the bags upstairs. Seating myself upon the floor, next to Dave relaxing in the recliner. Mom and John had taken the couch. "How was the flight?" Evelyn asked. "Don't ask.." John commented. "We got delayed cause of snow in Detroit." "Does that mean everybody else might too?" She asked. "Not really. They might of taken different course of flights than we did." He explained. Sighing a bit as I looked to mom. "Like I said mom. John will get here. Don't worry." Layfield wrapped an arm around Evelyn's shoulders as she leaned into his side. "She's right. Everybody will get here." "I hope so. Gonna be the first Christmas in three years that Johnny and Jessie are home together." Nodding my head some. "That's right. Two Christmases, I was stuck back in Tennessee cause of work. John was stuck cause of flights last year and the year before cause of Vince."

"I remember that. I was stuck with him, I wasn't very happy with that." Dave commented as I looked up to him. "Who wouldn't be? It's Vince." Dave chuckled as he laid a hand upon my shoulder. I winced a bit as he moved his hand. "Something wrong?" "I'm good.. Just bruised from.." "She played hockey all week. She's a little beaten up. I told her to give it up." Evelyn explained. Layfield lifted a brow. "You play hockey?" I nodded my head. "For a local team, just for this time of year. Charity." Layfield nods his head. "Good for you. Team any good?" Chuckling a bit. "I have a game tomorrow morning, if you wanna go and check it out. But no killing." Dave snaps his fingers. "Damn.. I was looking forward to throwing someone too."

Patting his good knee. "Sorry hun. You're a spectator for once." Nodding his head gently. "I'll go." Nodding my head some. "Cool. You can ride with me if you want." "No he'll go with us. He can catch a ride back with you later on." Evelyn said. "You're going? Mom you've never been. You hate seeing me get hit." Shrugs her shoulders some. "I've got someone to reassure me. Well two." Layfield nods his head. "Yep you sure do." "Good at least someone can keep her calm while I play." We continued with conversation until we all split up for the night for some sleep.

**Chapter 10**

Stepping into the house as I placed my hockey bag to the side on the porch, holding the door open for Dave to get into the house. "Thanks Jessie." He commented as he stopped, kicked off his boots as I hung up our coats. "Head inside and I'll be there in a minute. Got to dust the snow off my jeans. Mom will have a cow if I drag it through the house." Dave nodded as he opened up the door and hobbled inside. Dusting my jeans off, following Dave inside as I closed the door. Walking into the living room. "There's the little goal scorer." Layfield commented as I walked over to the fire to dry off my jeans a bit. "Thanks." I smiled a bit as he nods, Mom walking downstairs as she walks over to me, handing me a clean, dry pair of jeans. "Change into those. I don't need you getting sick." Sighing as I excused myself to change. Tossing my dirty jeans down into the basement for the laundry, stepping into the living room, I was bombarded by three people. "Jessie!" Was all I heard as I covered myself. "Oh My God! I'm being attacked!"

They all backed away as Rey, Marc and John laughed. "Welcome home John, Rey and Marc. Nice to see you too." John stepped up and gave me a huge hug, groaning in pain as I sigh, after a release.

"Thanks. Good to see you too." Mom ran down the stairs as she hurdled the bags and jumped into her son's arms. "Johnny! You made it!" John caught his mom in his arms, giving her a hug. "Of course I made it. I wouldn't stay away." John looked to me, I just shrugged as I walked into the living room, taking a spot on the floor in front of Dave, sitting upon the couch. Rey and Marc followed, as Rey gave Dave a noogie. "Hey Dave.. Good to see you up and about." Marc said as he sat upon the floor, digging into a bag of chips he had carried with him for the trip back home. Dave grabbed Rey in a head lock once he sat down and gave him a noogie back. "Of course I am... Nothing can't keep me down." Dave answered Marc as he let Rey go. Layfield had moved over to the love seat, where him and Evelyn were sitting before she had to do a few things upstairs.

John put his mother down as they both walked into the living room, seating herself with Layfield. John walked around the other end of the couch, seating himself, leaving Rey in between himself and Dave. Rey looked to the two of them. "I've got a bad feeling, there's going to be a Rey sandwich in the future." John and Dave looked to him. "Your paranoid Rey." John commented. Looking to Rey. "If you feel more safe on the floor, I'll sit on the couch." Rey nodded as he got up, and traded spots with me. "They try it with me, they know they'll get hurt." Dave placed an arm around me as I snuggled into his side gently, knowing bruises were still healing. "So what's new Jessie? SmackDown! Treating you right?" John asked. "Of course. I wouldn't be so bold Johnny boy. Some of my co-workers are sitting around you." John looked to Rey, Dave and Layfield staring at him. "What?" "She's fine on the brand John. Don't worry." Layfield commented. "Along with your Mom." Evelyn giggled as she snuggled into his side. "Of course I am."

"John you talk about Rey being paranoid. You are about me. Chill and enjoy your vacation. I'm well taken care of. So don't tempt me to bring you outside and give you a white wash." John chuckles. "I would love to see you try." I was about to say something when Mom piped in. "Knock it off both of you. I don't need to ref you two do I?" We both shook our heads. "Good. Now John you and a couple of the guys can head outside, when your ready and do the decorations outside." "Yes Mom. Give me an hour and I will." She nods as she yawns a bit. "Boxes and such are on the porch." "Mom why don't you go nap? We can handle things." John suggested. She shook her head. "We got the tree to do." Motioning to the huge tree in the corner of the living room. "We can do it when you get up." I said as she nods. "Alright. I'll go." Slowly getting to her feet as she slowly heads upstairs, Layfield following behind her.

We end up in small conversation, before we all ended up outside doing the decorating. Dave sat being supervisor as he knew he couldn't do much. Climbing down the ladder as I lost my footing, falling into the deep snow. Jumping out as I shook the snow off myself. "Cold snow down the shirt. DAMN!" They all started laughing as I looked up to guys on the roof. "Laugh it up. I know where you sleep." Marc and Rey shut up as John just chuckled as they finished up, making their way down to solid ground. Finished dusting myself off as I tossed a snowball at John, pegging him in the back. John turned around and lifted a brow. "That was dirty pool Jen!" Shaking his pants as some snow slid down them. "HA! Pay backs a bitch for laughing bro." Then another was thrown and pegged Rey in the chest. "What the.." Looking to me, I shook my head as I pointed to Dave. "He did it." Dave chuckled as he dusted off his gloves. "Easy target." Rey narrowed his eyes. "Your lucky your hurt man. I would go over there and take you down." Marc patted his shoulder. "Calm down dude. It's gonna happen. You're a liable target." Rey sighs. "No wonder I stay in San Diego. I don't have to deal with snow."

Next thing, John came running at me as I ducked, he dove into the air, missing me as he landed face first into the snow. "Ha! You missed." I stood up as I got myself out of the deep snow and onto the shoveled side walk. Stomping off the snow as an Midnight blue SUV pulled up. "Hey Jessie. Gift for you." Marc teased. "Oh god.." Chris Jericho climbed out as he grabbed his gear from the back seat. "Don't worry, I have come to grace you with my presence." Walking over as he leaned upon Jessie's shoulder. "Miss me?" I scoffed as I pushed his arm off my shoulder as I moved over, watching him fall into the snow. "Nope. Not in the slightest. Paws off.. I'm taken."

The guys busted up laughing, except for Dave as he slowly got to his feet and hobbled over. "I would take her advice Jericho." Slowly I walked off heading inside with Dave. Chris sighed as he got up and dusted himself off as John came over, after digging himself out. "Stay away from my sister. Only reason you're here is because my mom asked you to be. So I would be on your best behavior, unless you want to have big Dave on you all vacation." With that said they all headed back inside to warm up, wait for Evelyn to get up then decorate the tree.

**Chapter 11**

Stepping onto the porch, placing my hockey bag to the side, kicking off my boots and hanging up my jacket, I stepped inside. "I'm home." I bellowed as I went through the mail upon the counter, grabbing mine. Seeing a note on the counter from Mom. Reading it and nods as I head into the living room, placing my mail upon the coffee table, starting a fire in the fire place to get the house warmed up. Settling down in a chair, after getting a good fire going. Enjoying the quiet before tonight, it was Christmas Eve. Most of the family was coming over tonight, so we would have Christmas day to ourselves, except for the guys that were staying and the family stopping over, cause they couldn't make it tonight. I had turned the radio on as I yawned a bit, rubbing the base of my neck, I was sore from the game today. I got hit pretty good, still sore from it. Moving over to the couch as I curled up under a blanket, taking a light nap.

I felt hands rubbing my shoulders as I sighed, thinking it was Dave. I slowly opened my eyes, as they focused as I growled, pushing CJ off me as he fell backwards onto the floor. "Hey! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his chest, where I have elbowed him. I sat up as I got to my feet. "Didn't I warn you to keep your damn hands off me Chris? You deserve that." I folded the blanket as I went to place some more wood upon the fire. Slowly getting to his feet. "I'm sorry. I saw the bruises at the base of your neck, across your shoulders. Thought I was helping you out." Sighing as I finished and looked to him over my shoulder. "I know you meant well Chris. But what would of happen if Dave or anybody walked in and saw you? You would be dead."

Chris nods his head some as I sat down in front of the fire place. Chris placed his hands in the front pockets of his blue jeans, slowly walking over as he seated himself upon the floor. "Jessie.." Sliding his hands out of his pockets, running one of them through his short blonde locks. I slowly looked to him. "What's on your mind Chris? I can at least give you that." Chris sighed gently. "I know you hate my ever living guts for what I did. But I'm sorry I didn't follow through with what I promised you. I was too stupid and wrapped up in other shit to realize that, until it was too late. I know it won't make up for the heart ache I gave you or anything. But I wanted to apologize for my stupidity and not being fair to you. I was hoping you can forgive me in the future, maybe become friends again. Just friends though, I know you and Dave are an item. I'm going to respect that."

I took everything in that Chris had said. Ever since he took two years off and did his music and such on the side, he had really finally grew up so to speak. Nodding my head some. "That's very man of you to admit your mistake Chris. I accept your apology, but it's going to take me a long time to trust you again." Chris nods his head gently as he bent his right knee, wrapping his arm around it. His blue eyes caught the reflection of the dancing flames as he looked to them. "I understand Jessie. Just hope your brother and the guys can be as accepting to that as you are." "Do you blame them?" Chris shook his head with a gentle sigh. "No I don't. But I hope they can see past it some time." Sighing a bit as I slid over to him, placing a hand upon his arm. "I'll have a talk with them. But you must promise me something." Chris looks to her as he feels her hand upon his arm. "What?" Lifting a hand up and smacking him upside the head. "Stop being such a dumbass."

Chris lifted a hand up and rubbed the side of his head. "Alright, alright... You got my word." Nodding my head. "Good now that we're on the same page again. It is good to have you around and back in the company. I've missed bugging you." Chris chuckles as he lowers his hand to his side. "So you did miss me?" Waggling his eyebrows at me. Sighing as I narrowed my eyes towards him, placing his hands up in defense. "I was kidding.. Calm down." Chuckling to his reaction as he settled down. "Do I least get a hug?" He asked. Sighing as I got to my knees, wrapping my arms around him, him doing it back to me. "That's all you get." Slowly releasing it as I hear the back door opening, getting to my feet to go help mom into the house with bags of stuff.

Yawning as I felt Dave move beside me on the bed. Slowly opening my eyes as I saw him sitting up. I slid myself over, wrapping my arms around him. "Morning." I yawned as he patted my arms. "Morning Jess. Sleep well?" Slowly sitting up as I wrapped my arms lightly around his neck. "Always with you beside me." Kissing his neck gently as he looked to me, kissing my forehead. "I can't believe it's Christmas morning already." Running a hand over his face some as he yawn. Hearing the pounding of feet in the hallway, then a pounding on my door. "Enter or go away." I bellowed to the door as it opened as John poked his head in. "Come down stairs. Time for gifts." Sighing a bit. "Give us a minute John. Go start the coffee you big kid." Nodding as he left. Dave chuckles. "Some of us grow up, but still act like kids." I unwrap my arms from around Dave's neck. Slowly rising to my feet as I slipped on a pair of sweat pants. "God it's cold." Dave grabbed a shirt and slipped it on, already wearing sweats as he got to his feet, grabbing his crutches. "We better get downstairs before John comes back." Chuckling as I grab my hooded sweat shirt. "Come on hop a long." "Who you calling hop a long..." Giggling as I disappeared around the corner. "You.." I answered as I head downstairs.

Walking down stairs as I stretched a bit, John was in the kitchen making coffee and helping mom. Marc and Rey were starting a fire in the fire place. I slid on my hoodie as Dave made it down stairs, followed by Layfield and CJ. I plopped onto the couch as I curled up. "John, you wake us up again. I'll hog tie you up boy." Layfield said as he walked into the kitchen. Evelyn patted his shoulder. "Calm down dear. I was already awake." Grumbling as he walked back into the living room, sitting on the love seat with his coffee. Dave seated himself beside me on the couch. I took his crutches, placing them out of the way. Rey and Marc finished as Marc took a spot of the floor with Rey and CJ. John hurdled the couch, with me on it. Plopping his butt, on my other side. "You're lucky Dave was sitting over there or you would be on the floor in pain." Dave snorts as he put his foot up on a foot stool. John chuckles and places an arm around my shoulders, Mom came walking in with a tray of coffee and box of pastries. "Who's hungry?" She put the tray down, taking the box off, placing it upon the table. The guys dove for it as I got out of the feeding frenzy. Mom handed me a cup of coffee, the way I like it as I seated myself with her on the other love seat, waiting until the guys were fed. "It's like feeding time on a ranch." Evelyn commented as she sipped her coffee.

Getting to my feet as I headed into the kitchen, I heard a scratching at the back door. "Is someone expecting someone? There's a scratching at the back door." Evelyn looked to me. "Nobody isn't suppose to show until later on this morning hun." Stepping over to the living room. "Anybody?" All the guys looked to me shaking their heads as they finished eating. "Why don't you take a look Jessie.." Rey said as I shrugged my shoulders, heading over to the back door, opening the door to the porch. Next thing I knew it I was knocked to the floor being bombed by kisses. I giggled as I finally got to take a look, the dog climbed off me and sat it's furry butt on the floor, wagging it's tail like a mad dog. Slowly sitting up as I closed the door, wiping my face off from doggy drool. Getting to my knees as I looked to the dog, it was a year old black and white pitbull, with the brightest brown eyes, I have ever seen. Reminded me of Terrance. Slowly getting to my feet as I saw a red bow around his neck, bending down as I saw a tag with the bow. Getting the dog to calm down for a moment as I tried to read it.

Mom and John stood in the doorway. "A dog.. Who's idea?" John asked as he leaned against the wall. "I don't know. Any of you?" I lifted a brow as John shook his head. "None of us Jessie." Mom shook her head. "Not me either hun. What's the tag say?" Giggling as the dog climbed into my lap with his front half. "I can't get to it at the moment. Someone care to help.." The rest of the guys got up as I was knocked onto my butt as the dog went mad with the kisses again. John walked over as he gave the dog a scratch behind the ears as he finally got the tag. He stood to his full height as he read the tag. "You're not going to believe it, even if I told you." The dog got off me once again as Marc crouched down as the dog went to him and started in on bombing him with kisses. "Damn friendly dog. I will say that." Marc chuckles as he gives the dog the attention it so desired.

Dave hobbled over and stood next to John as he read the tag. "I don't believe it. He went through with it." John looked to Dave. "You knew about this?" Dave shook his head. "Not really. He mentioned it, but I didn't think he would go through with it." I slowly rose to my feet. "Who sent the dog.." John looked to his sister and handed her the tag from the dog's neck. "Guess who?" I looked to the tag as John went over to the door. Slipping on boots as he headed outside. "We've got more company." Mom ran upstairs to change into something more decent as I read it. "I don't believe it."

I looked to Dave as he nodded his head. John came walking in with hands full of stuff as he headed into the living room. I grabbed the dog by the dark blue harness as the guys headed into the living room. John headed back out and came back one last time as he was followed by Paul and Stephanie.

Evelyn came walking back down the stairs and over to greet them. "Paul.. Stephanie.. How wonderful to see you both." Getting hugs from both as she took jackets and placed them in the back bedroom. I hugged Stephanie as she headed into the living room, being greeted by everybody. Paul stopped as he crouched. "I see you got him." I looked to Paul as the dog leaned into Paul's petting. Slowly rising to his feet as he looked to me. "John told me about Terrance when he came back. I knew how much he meant to you. Well Steph and I decided to not replace him, but give you someone else to love, along with my best friend." I let go of the dog as I hugged Paul. "Thank you Paul. I really appreciate it." Paul wrapped his arms around Jessie as they released it. "You're welcome. I hope you don't mind, but he has a name already. I thought it suited his personality once you get by the mushy part." Lifting a brow as I looked to the harness, seeing in big yellow letters 'King'. I giggled as I looked to Paul as we walked into the living room. "Of course I should of known." Paul chuckled as he was greeted by everybody, taking a seat beside Stephanie on the love seat Layfield was occupying, he joined Evelyn on the other. I took a seat on the floor, in front of Dave. King laid down finally after getting to sniff everybody and laid down next to me. We got into small conversation before John got too antsy and we ended up opening gifts.

**Chapter 12**

Ducking as I saw a snowball fly by my head. "Hey no aiming for the face John. You know better!" I bellowed as I threw one, nailing Marc in the back. "Hey!" He yelled as he jumped getting the snow out of his pants. We ended up out in the snow, while it was falling, having a snow ball fight. King was too busy chasing them to even do anything while barking. Dave didn't care if he was hurt or not, he was getting into it somehow. The snowball fight ended when Paul nearly tried to kill Rey for getting him in the face by accident. We all headed inside to change and warm up. Finishing drying King off as I headed inside, Dave stopped me in my tracks. "Hold on Jessie." I turned and looked to him. "You alright?" I asked. He nods. "Everything's fine. I've got something for you. But it's in the living room." He got to his feet, hobbling into the living room. Petting King as I got to my feet, he followed with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, seating myself on the couch. King hopped up and tried taking over.

Sighing as I pulled him off. "No King. You can't be on the couch." He hopped off, sitting beside me as he growled at Jericho, who was trying to sit next to me. He stopped and sat on the floor instead. Dave was over at the tree as he grabbed something. Hobbling back as he handed me a small package. Settling upon the couch as he put his crutches behind the couch. Taking the package. "Haven't you spoiled me enough David?" He shook his head. "No I never have. Open it." Nodding as I unwrapped the small package to a dark blue velvet ring box. Evelyn and Layfield sat on the love seat, while the others were either in the kitchen or upstairs changing from being outside. I opened the box and gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring. It was white gold with a good size diamond mounted in the middle with a midnight blue stone on one side with an emerald on the other side. Dave smiled as I didn't know what to say, "What do you think?" He asked. Evelyn leaned over as I showed it. "That's gorgeous David." Evelyn commented as Dave smiled. "Thanks. I had a little help in picking it out, but I knew what I wanted with the rest." I practically jumped into Dave's arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, whispering into his ear. "Thank you. You didn't have too..." Dave wrapped his arms around Jessie, not wanting to let her go. "Your welcome and yes I had too." Releasing the hug as he took the ring out of the box, closing it placing it to the side.

Layfield got up and headed over to the tree as he grabbed what he wanted, he placed in the tree, seating himself next to Evelyn once again. "I got you a little something extra too. Dave and I did some last minute shopping." Evelyn Smiled at the little box. "John you shouldn't have.." She commented as she put her coffee mug down on the table, taking the box and unwrapping it. Opening up the box revealing also a white gold band with actual diamond chips in the band all around. Evelyn became speechless as Layfield took the box, taking the ring out of the box. "Evelyn.." Taking her left hand. "Would you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Evelyn gasped as she was utterly speechless.

Swallowing hard past the lump in her throat as John slid the ring onto her finger, she nodded her head quickly as she finally found her voice. "Yes.. Yes I will." They both ended up kissing then in a bear hug.

John stopped on the stairs as the guys and himself heard and saw everything. Dave smiled as he took Jessie's left hand. "Would you do me the honors of being my wife Jessie?" He asked as he held the ring in his other hand. I couldn't believe it, my mom accepted a proposal and I was also getting one. It was overwhelming to me, but the cat took my tongue at the moment. My mind was going a million miles a minute, I wanted to scream my answer but my voice wasn't cooperating. Dave slid the ring on my finger as I nodded. Finally my brain came unfrozen as a voice spoke softly from me. "Yes.. Yes I would love too." Dave had the biggest Cheshire cat smile on his face as we kissed softly, then a huge hug.

We pulled back from the hug as we heard an applause from the stairs and kitchen. I released the hug as my mother and I looked to the other. "We had an audience." Layfield chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck gently, kind of embarrassed. John came down the stairs. "I don't believe it. My mother and sister are getting hitched." Slowly I got to my feet. "Don't you even start John." He shook his head as he walked around, crouched down between myself and mom. I seated myself as he looked to both rings. "Now hold on Jessie. See what he has to say." Marc said as he seated himself upon the floor, joining CJ and Rey in a card game of 'Go Fish'. Sighing as I looked to my brother. "Jessie, Mom.. I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you two as my sister and mother. But nothing pleases me more than seeing you two happy as you are with two of the luckiest son of guns to have as family. David and John it's an honor to call you both brothers, take good care of these two as you always have. Or you will answer to me." Dave and Layfield both nodded as I wrapped my arms around John's neck along with my mother in a family hug.

**Chapter 13**

Yawning as I slowly stirred under the covers. I felt something moving upon the bed as it laid down beside me. I uncovered my head, long enough to see King laying in Dave's place. He had headed out early to go with Rey to the autograph session. Last minute throw in for Dave, then he had to see the doctor. I decided to stay home and just relax. King laid his head upon my chest as I yawned, scratching him behind the ear. "If Dave sees you taking over his spot, your in for a fight King." He looked to me as he snorted a bit as it to say, 'He can try, but he won't succeed.' Looking out the window, seeing it was flurrying out. "God I'm not going out. Too damn cold.." Curling up in the blankets as I sighed. A few of us haven't been feeling right since Christmas Eve night. Mom had gotten concerned cause it was both John and myself mostly, along with Dave and Rey. But they must of felt fine as they had both gone off to the autograph session.

I felt worse as I sighed, feeling King lick my cheek gently. "Give me a few King. I'll get up." King nudged me as I sighed, slowly sitting up. "Alright.. I'm up.." Running a hand over my face as I slowly got dressed into a pair of sweat pants, grabbing one of Dave's hooded sweat shirts, pulling it on. It was huge on me, but it smelt so good. Burying myself in it as I grabbed a pair of socks, letting King out of the bedroom, heading downstairs quietly. Letting King outside for awhile as I made hot cocoa instead of coffee. Pulling the hood of the sweat shirt up as I walked into the living room, curling up on the couch with the mug in my hands. Putting the half empty mug down as I heard King scratching at the back door. Letting him in as I wiped his feet and the snow off his back, closing the door to the porch as we headed into the living room. Finishing the hot cocoa, leaving the mug on the table as I laid down on the couch, curling up. King sat in front of the couch as he laid his head upon my outstretched arm. Petting him as I hid within Dave's sweat shirt, after sliding on a pair of socks onto my cold feet. King nudged my hand to continue to pet him, I gave up after a bit.

He laid down as he got comfortable upon the floor. It felt like I just fell asleep as I felt someone laying on top of me, taking the other end of the couch, using my back as a pillow. I lifted my head up as I heard a groaning. "Don't move.. I'm comfortable.." John said as he yawned a bit, wrapped up in a blanket from his bed. "Bro.. I ain't your pillow. If your still tired, go back to bed." John sighed as he moved his head, opening his eyes barely to look at me. "Marc's snoring is keeping me up. Have a heart sis." I sighed as I moved a bit, letting John slide behind me. "Still feeling like someone ran you over?" I asked as John settled down, covering the both of us. "Mhm. It's ten times worse today.." "Join the club.. I'm surprised Dave and Rey went to the signing."

John grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head, knowing his sister was going to be a pillow hog. "Can it get any damn colder?" John grumbled as I sighed a bit. "I don't know.. How about I throw you outside in just your boxers? Then you can tell me if it can..." "No thanks.. We did that to Rey already." Sighing a bit. "No wonder he might be getting sick." "Marc's idea. We threw him out onto the roof, outside the window into the snow. He wasn't out...long." Looking behind me as I saw my brother had passed out. He had nothing on but a pair of sweat pants. We use to do this as kids, if we were both sick at the same time. Curl up on the couch and share body heat, the couch was still big enough to fit the both of us. I ended up following suit for sleep.

Slowly opening my eyes to barely slits as I saw King sitting there looking at me. Barely a whisper of a voice. "What King?" He leaned his muzzle forward as he sniffed, whining as he laid his chin upon my shoulder. A groaning was heard as I felt movement behind me, John was semi awake, got comfortable and settled down. "Keep it down.. Jess.." He grumbled as he buried himself under the covers. I looked to the clock, it was about 9 in the morning. I sighed as I slid out from under the blanket, getting up to feed King. After getting him settled, I escaped back under the blanket, after putting another one on us. I had just settled down as I heard foot steps upon the stairs. "We've got two bodies on the couch." Marc said as he walked into the kitchen, King following. CJ walked over and poked one of them. "Who's under there?" Sighing a bit. "Poke me again, you might not have fingers left Jericho." John grumbled from under the blanket. CJ backed away as he walked over to the fire place to start one, as Marc brought wood in off the front porch.

"Morning guys. Have you seen Jessie and John?" Evelyn asked as she walked down stairs with Layfield behind her. He stretched as he headed into the kitchen for some coffee. Marc pointed to the couch, where the blankets were piled up. Evelyn walked over as she knelt down, moving one of the blankets. I felt the blanket move as I sighed. "Marc it better not be you again.." "No.. It's mom... What are you two doing out of bed, if you two don't feel right?" "Couldn't sleep. Snoring kept me up." John muffled from under the blanket. "King got me up."

I sighed as Evelyn placed a hand upon her daughter's forehead. "Your burning up Jessie.." Moving over to John, once she found his head, buried up against Jessie's back. "You too John. Why didn't you two wake me up?" John pulled the blanket back over to hide from the light of the day. Pulling the hood back up. "Didn't want to intrude on you and Layfield.." John commented as I was nearly pushed off the couch. Evelyn gets to her feet. "Where's Dave and Rey?" CJ and Marc finished as they walked into the kitchen. "Autograph session. Should be back soon." Layfield said as he leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, that connected to the living room. Evelyn nodded as she walked into the kitchen.

Sighing as I slowly got up, letting John have the couch. "Couch hog.." I grumbled as I headed for the stairs. Evelyn walked into the living room. "Where are you going?" Stopping at the stairs. "Back to bed. It's more quiet and safer." She nodded her head. "I'll be up in a bit. Once I get your brother upstairs." Nodding my head as I walked upstairs, into my old room, where Dave and I were bunking. Plopping onto the bed, sliding myself under the covers, laying upon my side curled up. I left the door open some in case King wanted to make his entrance. A few minutes later I felt the bed move, then settle as I opened one eye and saw King laying beside me with his head laying upon my chest. "Hey boy.." I mumbled out as I heard the door opening a bit more, foot steps sounding upon the floor. Then the bed sag on the other side.

Not really paying attention as I moved a bit, getting onto my side. Then an arm draped over me, kiss being placed upon my forehead. "Hey Jess." Dave spoke softly as I snuggled into him. "How did it go?" I asked. "Fine.. Did our thing and came back. Rey's sick." "I wonder why.." I felt Dave lean his head against my forehead. "You're really warm Jessie." "So aren't you.." "I know I'm sick.. I was told by your mom to get up here and stay in bed." Chuckling a bit as I coughed heavley. Dave rubbed Jessie's back gently as I sighed. "Did you get the number of that freight train..." "Sorry I didn't.. I would of like to of known the number too." Dave said as he buried himself in the blankets with Jessie. King jumped off the bed, heading out and down stairs to lay in front of the fire.

**Chapter 14**

Slowly trudging into the house, placing my hockey bag to the side. Kicking off my boots, dusting snow off my pants. Heading into the house as I was greeted by King. "Hey boy.." Mumbled out as I snuggled down into my hooded sweat. Mom came walking into the kitchen, putting a tray down to clear the dishes. "Jessie, when did you get in?" Sighing a bit as I walked over to the frig, grabbing the OJ to pour myself some. The whole house was pretty much under the weather except my mother, she had a flu shot before the holidays. Feeling a hand placed upon my shoulder. "Let me get it Jessie. Go on upstairs and rest. You haven't since yesterday." Sighing as I closed the frig door, leaning up against it. "Mhm.." Mom put the OJ carton down on the counter as she placed her hand upon Jessie's forehead. "You're really warm Jessie. The doctor's stopping by today.

Owed me a favor and is making a house call." Slowly opening my eyes to barely slits as I looked to my mother. "I'll be upstairs." She nods as she goes to work on a few things in the kitchen.

Walking into the bedroom, seating myself upon the bed as I felt Dave move behind me. Changing into my sweat pants as King walked into the room, sitting in front of me. Petting him once again as he moved over to the blanket on the floor, at the foot of the bed for him. Feeling an arm wrap around me, dragging me into bed. Dave snuggled up to me. "There's my warming blanket." Dave muffled out as I felt him shiver. Removing the sweat shirt, getting it on him as I sighed. "Your freezing Dave." "I know.. Been trying to get warm for an hour now." Sitting up as I grabbed another sweat shirt, putting it on myself as I got Dave to his feet, helping him downstairs to the living room. Seating him upon the floor in front of the crackling fire, grabbing a blanket off the couch, wrapping him in it. Dave sat and shivered, like he had been outside in the snow for hours.

Mom stepping into the living room. "What are you two doing up?" I sighed as I was rubbing Dave's back. "It's freezing up in our room. Found Dave up there freezing. So I brought him down here." Mom walks over as she kneels down next to him. "He might have the flu Jessie. Like everybody else does." Plopping my butt next to him on the floor. "Thank god he's off the crutches and out of the brace. He would be up a creek." Mom added. Nodding as Dave leaned against me, keeping himself buried in the blanket. He wasn't shivering as much as before, but he still was a bit cold. Mom slowly got to her feet as she sighed. "I'll go see why your room is cold. I'll be back" Nodding my head as I wrapped my arms around Dave, kissing his forehead. He was just as warm as I was feeling.

Few minutes later, Mom was leading Layfield downstairs, getting him on the couch. "Heats out Jessie." Sighing as I got myself out from under Dave, getting him to lay down, placing a pillow under his head. Getting to my shaky feet as we got everybody downstairs into the living room, where it was warm. Heading down into the basement as I grabbed a flash light, walking over to where our oil was stored and sighs. Heading back upstairs. "Out of oil." Mom sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "They must of not delivered it yet. I'll call. You go rest." She headed off into the kitchen to make the call.

Heading back into the living room, climbing over Marc on the floor. Grabbing a blanket as I headed over to Dave. Wrapping myself in the blanket as I seats myself near him. Running a hand through his short hair. He was sleeping lightly as he sighed as his voice was muffled by his sweat shirt. "Thought you left.." "I did.. Just rest hun.. Your warm now." Dave settled down for more sleep as Mom came walking over to me. "Gotta be a few hours before we get it. Snow storm.." Nodding as I got to my feet, getting more wood off the porch, placing it to the side. "Just gotta keep everybody in here until then Mom." Patting her daughter's shoulder, heading over to Layfield as she was pulled down to lay with him on the couch. Placing more wood upon the fire as I felt someone leaning against me, John had moved closer to get warm. I moved as I slid under with Dave.

Feeling him drape an arm over me holding me close to him. King laid at Dave's feet, laying his head over them. "At least I have a foot warmer." Dave chuckled a bit. Looking down to see what he was referring too as I settled down. "At least he knows who needs to stay warm." Dave leaned his head upon my shoulder as we ended up falling asleep, hoping to sleep off the damn flu.

**Chapter 15**

Few years Later...

Stepping into the house, after dusting some snow off my Marine's uniform. I heard the stampede coming down the stairs. "Jessie!" I heard two voices yell as I crouched down. I was bombed by the twin boys, Jeremiah and JJ, short for John Jr. "Hey little brothers. Where's mom and dad?" They giggled as they ran back into the living room, to play with their dad, Layfield. Mom came walking up from the basement and ran to me. "Jessie!" Wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her as I sighed. "Hey mom." Stepping back as she smiled. "Where's my grandson?" I giggled as Dave stepped into the house, putting our 2 year old son, Jerian upon the floor. "Here he is." Dave said as he closed the door. Jerian ran straight for his grandma. Evelyn crouched down as she picked him up. "There's my lil man." She kissed his cheek as he talked away. Stepping into the living room, I followed, kind of behind, to surprise dad. Dad got to his feet. "Hey Dave." Shaking hands with Dave. Stopping in his foot steps, his voice barely a whisper. "Jessie.." Giving me a huge hug and as my Mom walked in with Jerian in her arms. "Hey dad.." The hug slowly got released as he turned his attention to Jerian.

Layfield took Jerian into his arms. "There's our little man." Jerian giggled. "Hey Granpa." He said happily, as he clung to his grandpa's shirt as he looked around at the Christmas lights hung around the room. "Make yourselves at home. You're the first to arrive. Your brother should be here soon. He said he had a surprise for all of us." Mom explained as she walked into the kitchen. Dave and Layfield sat in the living room with the kids, while Mom and myself occupy the kitchen. "I see dad's enjoying retirement." Evelyn giggles. "He is. He rather be here raising the boys than on the road. I've still got my job, we're good to go." Patting her shoulder as I helped her with a few things, bringing snacks into the living room. Heading back into the kitchen. "You look awesome Mom. Something different?" She looked to me as blush came over her cheeks. My jaw dropped, whispering. "No way.." She nodded her head, placing a finger upon her lips. "Don't say nothing. I wanted to surprise your father, when we open gifts after." Nodding my head. "Not a word I swear."

Seeing the back door open as I walked into the living room, heading upstairs for a moment. John stepped into the house. "I'm home." Mom dropped the knife she was using, wiping her hands off as she went to greet her son with a huge hug. "Johnny.. So good to see you." John wrapped her arms around his Mom gently. "Good to see you too Mom." Mom backed away as they headed into the living room, as the two year old twins came running up to their big brother. "Jojo!" They bellowed as they trampled their brother to the floor. "Hey guys.." John chuckled as he got to his feet, Layfield and Dave shook hands. Slowly I walked back downstairs as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. John slowly turned and stopped in his foot steps, dropping his duffle bag to the floor and smiled broadly. "Jessie.." Nodding my head as I slowly stepped up to my brother, hugging him in a bear hug. "I'm home bro." I whispered as he hugged me in a tight hug.

Finally releasing the hug as he stepped back and looked to me. "You look fantastic Jess. Even though we haven't seen you in a year." Nodding as I patted my brother's shoulder. "Looking good yourself bro. Work keeping you busy?" Nodding his head as Dave stood up with Jerian in his arms walking over to us. "John.. There's someone you haven't met yet." Dave said as John turned his attention to his brother in law. John's jaw dropped as Dave handed Jerian to me. Jerian looked to his Uncle with wide brown eyes as he looked curiously at the new person in the room. Giggling as I looked to John. "Meet your nephew Jerian Anthony." John slowly closed his mouth as he had a huge grin upon his face. "He's handsome Jessie." Looking to him as I ran a hand through Jerian's short black locks.

"I know. Everybody says he looks like Dave, but acts like a Cena." John chuckles as Jerian reached his arms out. John took his nephew into his arms. "Hey lil man. I'm your Uncle John." Jerian looked to his uncle as he reached up and took John's ball cap from his head, placing it on his. "Jojo.." He said as he giggled. John looked to me. "I tried teaching him John. I think that's easier for him." Dave chuckled. "The guys on SmackDown!, taught him that." We all walked over and sat down, catching up on things.

Gifts ended up being opened. I helped pick up as the kids were out with John and Dave, playing in the snow. Mom sat down next to dad on the love seat as she handed him another small box. "What's this?" He asks. "Just open it." He nods as he opens the small box and lifts a brow, looking at it curiously. I stood to my feet as I looked over his shoulder. I giggled, I remember this trick. I did the same to Dave when I was trying to tell him, we were going to have Jerian. Placed a baby pacifier in a box wrapped up. Dave didn't get it right away either. Mom looked to him. "Well?" Layfield ran a hand through his hair, still a bit confused. I placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Do you need a hint?" Layfield looked to his daughter. "No.. I'll get it.." The rest of the family came into the house as I sat down on the couch. The boys came running into the house as they sat down to start playing with their new toy cars.

John joined me on the couch as Dave walked by and saw the box in his hands. He started laughing at the puzzled look upon Layfield's face. Dad looked to Dave as he sat himself upon the floor in front of me. "What's so funny?" He asked as Mom patted his shoulder. "Shall I tell you?" She asked. Dad looked to her. "Now I feel like an idiot. I have big Dave laughing on me." Mom sighs as she leaned up to her husband's ear, placing a hand up so only he could hear her whisper. John looked to me with an odd look. I looked to him and nudged my head towards the boys, kind of giving him a hint.

Nodding his head as we watched Layfield's jaw drop, eyes roll into the back of his head, passing out on the couch. Mom covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "I give that a 3 on the faint scale." John joked. I hit his shoulder playfully. "He took it better than Dave here did." I wrapped my arms around his neck gently. "I took the news on Jerian just fine. But you having to go back on active duty, I didn't." He explained. John sighs. "You are such a liar Dave. You hit the floor, literally when Jessie told you." Dave turned and looked to John. "I did not John. Your dad hit the floor, when he found out about the twins. You're getting us confused." Mom finally got dad to come back around. Running a hand over his face as he sighs. "I did.. Didn't I?" She nodded her head. He hugged her in a gentle hug, as they whispered amongst themselves.

The rest of the family ended up coming over later on that morning. I had a huge home coming. I knew I would, because I've been over seas for the past year and a half. Stepping outside with a jacket on my shoulders, sitting upon the picnic table for a break. Few minutes later, I felt an arm lay across my shoulders. "Needed a break?" John said as he seated himself with a jacket on, zipping it up. Nodding my head some. "Yea. Million question city about what I did you know where. I just want to forget it." John nods his head as he patted his sister's shoulder. "I know what you mean, but you are the hero of the family Jessie." Shrugging my shoulders. "I don't feel like one. Just something I thought I needed to do. I hated to leave Dave and Jerian, but it all worked out." John nodded his head some. "I've been so busy, I haven't been around much either. But I do have some good news, I was going to tell everyone, but I think I'll wait until it's just the basic family." Looking to him. "What's up bro?" Sighing a bit as he picked up some snow and made a snowball, tossing it at a nearby tree. "Found out I'm going to be a father next year..."

My eyes went wide in surprise, I was about to say something but then I stopped myself. I heard the tone of his voice. "What's wrong with becoming a father John?" Sighing a bit. "I'm not ready to be one. I guess I'm a little afraid." He spoke softly as he placed his hands in the pockets of his coat. Moving over as I sat next to him, placing an arm around his shoulder. "You're going to make an awesome father John. You will make mistakes and learn as you go a long. Dave and Layfield had too. Look at them, they're great fathers." John nods his head some. "But I'm not like them.." I shook my head. "Let me put it to you this way. Anybody can be a parent. Just as long as you love your child or children in Mom's point of view, protect them, teach them. You'll do just fine. Don't think ahead of yourself. Take things day by day. The rest just falls into place." John looked to his sister. "How did you become so knowledgeable when it comes to kids?" Giggling a bit. "I didn't until I had Jerian. Mom taught me a lot as I went along, until I had to leave. Then she's been helping Dave."

John nods his head some, sliding a hand out of the pocket of his jacket, running it through his marine cut hair. "Still got the same haircut.." He chuckles a bit. "I like it. Got to represent how proud I am of my sister." Smiling broadly. "John you can be a knuckle head sometimes.. But you sure know how to be a big brother when I need one, even though you're a whole thirty seconds older." John chuckles as he nods his head once again. Getting to my feet as I stood before him, placing my hands upon his knees. "If you ever need anything, let Dave and myself know. We will give you advice on anything. You know Mom and dad will." John nods his head. "I know. I guess it's the first time jitters kicking in." Nodding my head some. "They get worse as the time gets nearer. When is Serien due?" "In August. I'm going to put in for the time off. If Vince will let me." "If he doesn't, let me know. I'll bargain with him." John looks to his sister, as he gets to his feet. "I'm happy your home Jessie. I missed these types of talks and such while you were gone." Hugging one another once again as John kept an arm over his sister's shoulders. "Come on let's head inside." Nodding my head as we headed inside.

The holidays are meant not to be forgotten. Especially when your in a family like ours. It's never a dull moment. The holidays have never been the same since, they are now unforgettable holidays in our family now. How can you forget them when you have a twin brother like mine, a loving husband, happiness and enough kids in the family to make a new Marine corp., on it's own. Life can be funny, let me tell you. But most importantly of all, we're all happy, healthy, and together every holiday season. I wonder what the next year's holiday season will bring? In this family, nobody will ever know.

END


End file.
